


Candlelight Bath

by gritsinmisery



Series: Candlelight Bath [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor bathes in the era of King John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight Bath

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a set of five drabbles. Who knew? (No, he didn't, but the Master did.)

Candlelight Bath

A full bath was a public undertaking in 1215. The tub was brought up and filled, and a maidservant assigned to bathe the high-born guest. The Doctor cleared the room long enough to strip and submerge, and refused the maid’s offer. Still Lord Ranulf’s servants bustled about, bringing him wine, lighting tapers, and stoking the hearth.

Finally left to himself, the Doctor leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relaxing. Suddenly someone’s hand dipped a cloth in the water to wet it down.

“I _said_ I would bathe myself.”

“My dear Doctor, I’m certain you did,” chuckled the Master.


End file.
